Diverse welding methods are already available for creating a continuous welded connection between moulded parts, in particular, thermoplastic moulded parts. These methods are, however, hampered in the making of a welded connection by the presence of an electrically conductive component and/or fibre reinforcement. When a resistance wire is used, short-circuiting may, for instance, occur between the resistance wire and the electrically conductive component. This resistance wire is fused between the thermoplastic moulded parts during the welding process. This problem can be solved by electrically insulating the resistance wire from the conductive component in the thermoplast. With this solution, however, even more material, in addition to the resistance wire, is fused between the thermoplastic moulded parts, which can adversely affect the construction. In vibration welding the fibres may be damaged by the movement. Ultrasonic welding is less suitable for continuous welding. Many of the available welding methods are, moreover, unsuitable for welding large and continuous welded connections. These known welding methods result in products of inferior quality, particularly in high-grade applications in which a great mechanical strength and load-bearing capacity of the welded connection are desired, in particular, in the aviation industry.